


Lies and lipstick

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days I have to put my lipstick on so when I look in the mirror I can convince myself I'm really here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and lipstick

Some days I have to put my lipstick on

so when I look in the mirror I can convince myself I'm

really here.

 

Some days I need to wear some colour;

if other people can see me maybe I won't get lost 

 - this time.

 

Some days I talk to myself,

laugh with every other 

breath; since you can hear me I must

exist 

somewhere

maybe.

 

Sometimes I need 

to talk to other people. About

anything, just to make sure. 

 

I think I'm a victim of my own

imagination and I must be

a figment of 

somebody else's because

it seems like I'm always somewhere,

nowhere

in between.

 

I try to look

alive and it's a lot but

nothing like

living. It's a great big perpetual

lie and I don't know. I don't know if the 

alternative is

preferable; I don't know what the truth is. 

 


End file.
